


i promise

by chennuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Frenemies, Heavy Angst, I cried while writing this, M/M, chensung are precious, so i hope you cry too, there's a teenie weenie bit of humour i promise, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennuwu/pseuds/chennuwu
Summary: chensung! au where jisung and chenle have been frenemies for as long as they can remember but when jisung found out chenle has been sick with a terminal illness, he makes it his life mission to be chenle's best friend and be with him till his last breath.





	i promise

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the second chensung au that i've written and it's actually supposed to be uploaded on my twitter (@/chennuwu ) but since i finally completed this fully, i might as well upload it here! so enjoy reading and i hope you cry :< kudos and comments are appreciated as a way to improve :>
> 
> and big thanks to yumi and rin for proofreading this because i was a mess, i love u <3

the familiar sound of the school bell rung signaling the end of third period and the start of lunch break.

 

chenle packed up his belongings slowly, not wanting to further trigger his pounding headache. his hands were shaking as he tried to zip up his backpack, not realizing someone was watching him from afar.

 

"yah chenle! moving so slow?" that _voice_.

park jisung. annoying asshole.

 

"shut up asshole," chenle retorted, turning to flash the said boy an attempted smirk as he weakly tried to carry his backpack.

 

his knees wobbled at the sudden weight but he managed to catch himself by holding onto the table. jisung was standing opposite him, right hand holding onto the strap of his backpack while the other was in his jeans pocket.

 

" _rude_ aren't you?" he joked, before taking a step forward so he's just steps away from the older,

 

"but for real are you okay? you're shaking," jisung stated as a matter of fact, his hand instinctively holding chenle's free hand.

 

chenle just managed a nod before the headache reappeared again, _**pounding** _much more stronger than before. not able to conceal the whimper, chenle let go of jisung's hand to press both of his palms to his forehead just hoping for the pain to go away.

 

"chenle, you ok-"

 

"i'll see you later jisung, eat your lunch or you won't grow," the older cut him off with a pained chuckle and jisung could swear he saw tears trickling down his cheeks.

 

 

it was days later when jisung finally saw chenle in their first shared class, frowning immediately when he sees how weak and sick the older was.

 

his black hair was a messy blop atop of his head covered by a beanie he puts on, and his sunken eyebags were hidden by his glasses.

 

"hey assh- chenle, you okay?" he asked once the other took a seat next to him, breathing heavily.

 

"w-were you about to call me an asshole, park jisung?" chenle mocked offended, hands placed over his chest.

 

and jisung could only laugh it off, relieved that at least the older was still his normal playful self. taking opportunity of the moment that chenle was distracted, he slid a wrapped box over to chenle's desk. it took a few seconds before the other realized what was happening and then jisung was tackled into a side hug.

 

"aw did you get me a gift sungie?" chenle cooed, chin resting atop of his shoulder, fingers pinching jisung's cheeks making the younger groan in annoyance.

 

"oh shut up, just open it and tell me if you liked it or not," with that, chenle released jisung, pushing him away playfully before unwrapping the gift.

 

you see, jisung was expecting a happy screech or like a push to his shoulder as a 'thank you' but what he didn't expect was to hear sniffles. turning his head in panic, chenle indeed had tears rolling down his rosy cheeks, lips trembling as he looks at the content of the box.

 

" _shit_ , why are you crying?" jisung whispered, not wanting any unwanted attention on them both, knowing chenle hated that.

 

grabbing a soft hold on chenle's cheeks with his left hand, he used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away the tears, making his eyes well up with tears as he sees how hollowed the boy's cheeks were. even with jisung covering chenle's frame with his whole body and an arm slung around the older's shoulder to hide his face to his chest, and gave him a sense of comfort, he didn't seem to stop crying.

 

"hey lele, c' mon let's get you out," he muttered softly, chenle already standing up, face hidden in the crook of jisung's neck.

 

the younger hurriedly packed up his belongings before slinging both his and chenle's backpack on his left shoulder and waddled out.

 

once out from the eyes of his classmates, jisung led chenle to the empty auditorium, taking a seat on one of the chair, the older next to him. the sounds of sniffles turns into sobs, making it the only companion for them both.

 

"i'm sorry i'm crying," chenle mumbled, before pulling himself out from jisung's embrace, palms immediately covering his face.

 

"you don't have to apologize," the younger replied, hands coming up to ruffle chenle's hair, making him erupt into soft giggles.

 

"do you think i'm your dog,"

 

"yeah, woof woof"

 

"what the hell park jisung,"

 

"there's the smile i'm looking for panini head"

 

"panin-" before chenle could even reply with a comeback, they both burst into laughter, making them both breathless.

 

jisung, smiled unknowingly, feeling a surge of _warmth_ in his heart when he sees how chenle seemed to be laughing, carefree. the tear tracks on his cheek glistening under the cheap fluorescent lights of the auditorium made him look much livelier compared to the chenle he saw just a few moments ago.

 

and if chenle felt the stare from jisung, he didn't mention it.he might as well cherish the last few moments he has with him.

 

as they both head back to their fifth period, jisung couldn't help but think of the what happened prior in their first class. he looked to his right where chenle was holding onto the box of gift, his fingers playing with the ribbon on top, noticing how the older had a sad smile on his face.

 

"uhm lele," jisung coughed a little,

 

"hmm?"

 

"c-can we talk after school? about what happened just now? it-it's okay if you don't want to," he stuttered when chenle stopped in his tracks to look at him.

 

he couldn't decipher the thoughts going on in chenle's mind nor the emotions in his eyes so he just decided to look at his hands in which seconds later, was interlaced with chenle's.

 

" i'm not ready to talk it out, i'm sorry," and jisung could feel his apology from the way chenle tighten his grip on jisung's hand.

 

"but just promise me, you won't leave me please," 

"i _promise_ ,"

 

 

jisung is known to be sarcastic to the people he's not close with but he's also known to be sarcastically affectionate to people he treasures especially chenle. so if his classmates saw how jisung was clinging to the older's arm with a pout in bright daylight, they wouldn’t mention anything.

 

" yah park jisung! " chenle screeched, fingers pinching jisung's ear for him to release the grip on his arm.

 

"wh- ow chen- idiot, it's painful," the boy cried out, cupping his ears, trying to numb the sort of pricklish pain.

 

" stop clinging to me, you're heavy, "

 

"but you made me promise to not leave you,"

 

" i didn't mean it _literally_ , you big baby, "

 

" but you smell good, "

 

" what? "

 

"w-what?” and by then jisung's face was already as red as a tomato, his fingers wrapped around chenle's wrist in a loose hold.

 

he tried to blatantly ignore the snickers from his classmates, or how chenle's smile soon turned into a smirk or even how the older interlaced his fingers with jisung a second after.

 

"did you just compliment me?” oh how jisung wished he could wipe the smirk off chenle's face.

 

he tried to remove his hand from the vice grip, already wanting to plunge himself into a dark hole to hide in embarrassment.

 

" you said i smell good? " chenle teased further, taking steps forward so he's just inches from jisung.

 

" oh shut up zhong che- " his retort was cut off when he felt a soft peck to his forehead and before he could even react, chenle was already scrambling away, loud laughter being left behind.

 

that idiot.

 

 

 

 

summer break was around the corner which means midterms are coming sooner than expected. students start pulling an all nighter, and high dosage of caffeinated drinks became their best friend.

 

" jisung, you look like _shit_ , " is the first thing chenle commented once he arrived for their study date in the school's library.

 

and it wasn't a lie. jisung's hair was messy, for once, and he was breaking out due to stress and caffeine.

 

" haha thanks chenle, " said boy replied humorously, before taking down notes from a biology book.

 

" i'm serious, " chenle frowned, taking away the book, " you're gonna have a breakdown soon if you don't take a break " he added, placing the bags of sweets and biscuits on the table.

 

" i _have_ to pass, chenle, " jisung mumbled, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, " i can't fail again, "

 

the older's frown deepened as he took a seat opposite the younger, hands already coming forward to brush the bangs off his forehead.

 

the unusual heat radiated was enough to put chenle in a worried state. taking out the spare hoodie from his backpack, he folded it to be a makeshift pillow for jisung. " sleep now, i'll wake you up in fifteen, " chenle order, placing it in front of jisung.

 

" but- "

 

" i'm serious sung-ah " and chenle heaved a sigh of relief once the younger obeyed, eyes fluttering shut seconds later but that was cut short when he felt a pounding headache appeared again.

 

resting his palm on his forehead, he used his free hand to search in his bag for the painkillers. minutes felt like _hours_ before he found them, immediately downing two tablets without water.

 

wincing at the bitter taste, he leaned back on his chair, smiling bitterly at how his headache went away slowly.

 

there's only a few months left. he can do this.

 

when jisung woke up, he's face to face with chenle asleep, head rested on his arms, eyes closed and lips letting out small puffs of air. rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he stretched his arms out, letting his bones pop as he looked out the window, noticing how the sky has darken meaning it's evening.

 

" so much for fifteen minutes huh chenle? " he whispered softly but in an amused tone, not wanting to wake the older, " we slept for three hours, "

 

after grabbing a carton of milk from the vending machine, he began to continue writing down notes from his biology textbook. just as he was about to grab his highlighter from his case, his hands knocked over chenle's case, its content spilling out.

 

jisung would have ignored it if it's normal sound of stationeries cluttering but it's the sound of aluminium strips tablet.

 

snapping his head up, it was indeed what he thought it was. putting down his pen, he reached forward for those, forehead scrunch in confusion.

 

' i don't think these are normal painkillers ' jisung thought, turning to look at chenle, his frown deepening when he heard chenle whimpered in pain.

 

' what are you hiding from me lele, ' and before jisung could further investigate, said boy had already woken up, leaning back against his seat, rubbing his face with his palm.

 

hurriedly putting back the strip into the case, he pretended to be finishing up his last few notes and then slipping the papers into his book. " you done? " chenle asked, voice still groggy with sleep.

 

" yeap, c' mon let's go home, you look exhausted, " and the older nodded in confirmation, putting his belongings back into the bag.

 

as they both walk side by side a comfortable silence enveloped around them, but jisung couldn't help but look at chenle in worry.

 

that seemed to be the only thing he's good at right now. worrying over chenle. worrying about how chenle seemed to lose weight too fast to be deemed normal or how he always seems to be in pain.

 

he remembered when they first met, they _hated_ each other guts.

 

 

 

_" park jisung, zhong chenle will be your seatmate for this semester, " the teacher announced,_ _and soon later a boy, with bright blonde hair and eye smiles sat next to him. "_

 

_hi! i'm jisung! " he greeted excitedly, hands coming forward for a handshake, in which the other shook with a reply of his name._

 

_they both thought they'll hit off from there but an hour into class, arguments ensued. "_

 

_no chenle, it's supposed to be hydrochloric acid! what do you mean by ammonia? " jisung stresses, clearly frustrated. "_

 

_can't you be more kind in your explanation? rude ass, " chenle meant to mutter that but guess it came out too loud for his liking resulting to the younger hearing it._

 

_" well if you weren't so stupid, maybe i could be more kind, " jisung retorted_

 

 

_and from then on, he and chenle both knew they weren't gonna get along. however that thought changed when chenle saw jisung crying and sobbing under the bleachers. listen, chenle didn't even want to help because it wasn't his business but before he could even agree to his prior thought, he was already standing in front of jisung._

 

_" what do you want chenle? i'm not in the mood, " and chenle wished he had just disappeared because the younger sound so broken, it physically pains him._

 

_"_ _you're crying, "_

 

_"_ _and? "_

 

_" you need comfort, "_

 

_" i don't, leave me alone "_

 

_but chenle did the opposite. instead he leaned forward, bringing jisung into his embrace with his right hand cradling his head to his chest. and the other didn't protest. a second passed before the boy in his hold started shaking again, wrenching out pained sobs, and chenle couldn't find himself to care that the tears are soaking his uniform._

 

_he let's the boy cry it out, mumbling words of comfort to the crown of jisung's head. "_

 

_are you okay now? " chenle asked after the younger had calmed down, sounds of sob turning into little sniffles. "_

 

_hmm, " jisung mumbled into his chest, "_

 

_what happened? "_

 

_" i don't want to talk about it, " "_

 

_okay, i respect that, " " thank you, " " you're so annoying oh my god, " jisung groaned, pulling himself away from chenle who just looked at him before they both burst into waves of laughter._

 

_and maybe that little incident was what made them closer, have a special bond between themselves._

 

 

jisung was snapped out from his flashback by the sudden warmth in his hand. looking down, he realised chenle has gripped two of his fingers in between his, swinging it slightly.

 

"you're _overly_ affectionate huh chenle?” he teased, finding the dusted pink cheeks on the other adorable.

 

" shut up su- "whimper cuts chenle off and suddenly the warmth was gone from his hand.

 

instead, those hands were on his own forehead, eyes scrunch shut in pain before the boy fell to his knees.

 

" chenle wh- wait what's happening, " jisung panicked, kneeling down next to the older,

 

" jisu- " the sudden pain overwhelmed the older too much that he doubled over and had jisung not be fast to catch him, he probably would've landed face first on the ground,

 

" sung please carry me h-home now n- please, " and said boy has never been so quick on his reflex.

 

hoisting up chenle, arms under his back and knees, jisung jogged the few meters to the older's home, eyes welling up with tears at every pained whimper the boy in his arm, lets out.

 

" what's happening chenle? "

 

" i-i'm dying, "

 

 

once in the safety of chenle's room, with the older finally asleep after taking his medications, jisung went out of the room and into the kitchen where the older's mom was waiting for him.

 

"ms _zhong_ -" before he even got to continue, he's already breaking down in tears in the woman's arms, heart heavy with worry and pain.

 

" chenle's diagnosed with a brain tumor, " she said softly, hands patting jisung's back,

 

"he's only got a _month_ left," and if chenle heard the loud sobbing coming from downstairs, he ignored it, opting to cry into his pillow,

 

knowing that he's leaving everything behind soon.

 

that he's leaving jisung behind.

 

ever since then, jisung had stayed by chenle’s side. he was there when chenle bid farewell to his classmates, claiming that he's moving to another country.

 

he was there when chenle retrieved his belongings from the school locker, tear tracks evident on both of their cheeks.

 

he was there when chenle was being admitted to the hospital due to a seizure attack.

 

he was there when chenle came back to his house to pack up his things for easy removal when he's gone.

 

he was there when chenle hugged his mom, in fear, in guilt, and in pain.

 

he was there when chenle was on his deathbed, with sunken eyebags, hollow cheeks and cracked lips.

 

he was there with chenle during the last few hours.

 

"hey _panini head_ , i brought you my sweater," jisung said greeted softly as he entered the room, smiling as he sees the boy resting on his hospital bed, iv in his hand.

 

"you're not gonna let me _live_ with that, are you?" chenle rasped out, making grabby hands.

 

the younger tried to ignore the pang of _hurt_ in his heart before walking towards the boy and helping him in the sweater, smiling at how it engulfed chenle's small figure.

 

the subsequent hours were spent just talking and walking down memory lane. the laughter and tears shared between them were treasured deeply in jisung's heart and mind. looking at chenle, he tried his best to capture all that he can see, that he didn't realize that he was silently crying.

 

" why are you crying? " the older asked, thumb wiping away the tears that cascaded down jisung's cheeks, his own voice shaky.

 

"i'm gonna miss you, chenle, " jisung replied before surging forward to hide his face in the crook of chenle's neck, not minding the awkward position.

 

"i'm gonna miss you _so much_ ," he cried out, hands fisting the hem of the older's hospital gown.

 

chenle couldn't do anything but just wrapped his arms around jisung's waist, letting the boy cry as he cried onto his shoulders. he wished they could stay like this forever. in the safety of each other's embrace.

 

but they couldn't.

 

because minutes later, chenle felt that piercing pain in his head, effectively removing his hold from jisung.

 

" shit, _shit_ " he whimpered, tears now freely rolling down his cheeks as he scrunched his eyes in pain.

 

jisung backed away in panic, now full on sobbing, and before he could walk out the room to call the nurse or doctor or _anyone_ that could help his bestfriend, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

" don't, "

 

" chenle you need the doctor, you _cant_ \- "

 

" i'm already dying jisung, "

 

" don't say that! don- "

 

" jisung- ah, it's the truth, "

 

" _fuck_ , chenle shut _up_! " jisung couldn't stand the fact that chenle is dying.

 

he didn't want to accept the reality that chenle is dying, his existence rubbed off from this world.

 

"just stay with me, please? you promised you wouldn't leave me. " 

 

_**" but just promise me, you won't leave me please, "** _

_**" i promise, "** _

 

and jisung cried harder as he walked back to the seat next to chenle.

 

he cried harder as he held onto chenle's hand firmly as he hears the boy reminiscing old memories with a shaky voice.

 

he cried harder when the pain hit chenle again more, so the boy had to stop talking.

 

he cried harder when chenle started breathing slowly with the grip of his hand loosening.

 

he cried harder when the sound of his heartbeat on the monitor slows down. he cried harder when he couldn't hear chenle speak anymore.

 

he cried harder than before when he no longer hears the beeping of the heart monitor and no longer felt the warm hold on his hand.

 

 

_"i love you park jisung,"_


End file.
